Rescue My Soul
by BrownEyez44
Summary: Isabella is a broody, angsty girl forced to move to Forks or be homeless. Her mother never cared about anything more than herself and her father turned his back on her after he found out about her sexual preference. Now she's forced to live with him until she's 18. But what happens, when one girl finds a way through the tough exterior Isabella always has on display? Bella/Alice AU
1. Chapter 1

Bella

_Forks, Washington. Just another place, just another city. . just another town that will sustain my mere existence of a fractured and ignored life. _

_Was that too heavy of an introduction for you guys? Too depressing maybe? Well, sorry. . I'm not one for being fake. Every word of that sentence is correct. But I've grown used to it being the truth. And it doesn't bother me as much anymore, because I honestly love the peace and quiet that comes with being ignored constantly. That comes from being reclusive._

_Don't get me wrong, I'm not the emo girl, who sits in the corner, unhappy because no one will talk to her. At least I haven't been that girl since I was in the seventh grade. Because before then, I had tons of friends. That is, until someone told them what happened, and then every one started judging me and I stopped trying. It became a hassle, and a pain in the ass to continually try for a bunch of worthless friends, who didn't deserve to know me. And please, don't mistake that for cockiness. If you had lived my life, you'd agree._

_Anyways, back to Forks. The new bane of my existence._

_My mother Renee recently remarried. A very atrocious man at that. Just another guy with money, who will spoil her, and load her up on more drugs and booze, until one of them grows tired of the other and they end it. She claims it's love this time, that it's really going to last, but she said that about the last five boyfriends. Five being the number of men she's dated this year alone. However, I was surprised to see that she'd married this one. But still, we'll see how long this one lasts._

_That is.. if I ever see her again._

_You see, I'm in Forks because my mom moved somewhere else with her new man candy, and she told me that I could either go with them or get lost. And I sure as hell was not about to go with them. Especially since I was actually given a choice. So she told me if not, then to come here, and live with my father until I'm legally old enough to be on my own. Only problem is. . well, he hates me just as much. He's partly the reason that I've become so reclusive as well, and distant from everyone on the planet._

_I guess I should tell you a little bit more of my story huh? Well first, let me start off with my name so you won't refer to me as that girl the whole time. My name's Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella and on occasion I've been called Izie. I like the second one better, there's just no one to call me that. So I stick with Bella. Maybe I'll change that with the new location. Ok. . sorry, off track. See. . I'm not totally emo and repulsive._

_So Forks. Where my biological father lives. He's the chief of police there, in the rainy, overgrown, little town located in Washington. We haven't had much of a relationship in the past four years. Not since the summer before my seventh grade year of middle school. You see, it all started when I was invited to one of the neighbor's kid's parties the night before I left to visit my father, for my usual one week, during mid-summer. There was a bunch of kids there from school, and we were all enjoying ourselves in the basement of the house. Then some of the kids decided that they wanted to play a game of spin the bottle. You know how it is at that age right? Every one is excited to play, and the girls squeal and act all shy suddenly. And the boys gather in a corner right before the game to do their five minute freak out of nervousness before acting all "cool". So after all of that, we came together in a circle and started playing. And with my stroke of luck, I'd be designated first spinner, because everyone else was too chicken. Plus, out of all my friends, I actually had guts. And who did it happen to land on? A girl. And not just any girl. But the most beautiful girl any one in the upcoming seventh grade year had ever seen._

_Are you catching on yet?_

_Well you see, that's where I froze. Because it had landed on a girl. And I became extremely nervous and extremely tense, thinking I'd have to kiss this girl. It's no secret that every single boy from our class had a crush on her, and then me, the most out spoken and daring girl from our grade, had landed on her. When you're that age, no one thinks about their sexual orientation. Everyone but me that is. Because out of every girl in that room, and I'm sure out of every boy in that room as well, I was the only person who thought it was possible to like someone of the same gender as myself. But it didn't mean I was going to willingly kiss some girl in front of all of my closest friends. And make them think otherwise of what I'd worked hard to maintain; being "straight" like all of them._

_Before I even made a solid decision though, I felt someone pushing me towards this girl, and before I knew it, her lips were on mine. It wasn't even my decision or impulse to kiss her. It had turned out to be hers. She had pulled me in and kissed me. And everyone in the room began to say "eww" and "that's nasty". So in a flush of embarrassment, I left the party and ran down the street to my house. Not wanting to stay around and see the results of what had happened._

_The next day, when I'd arrived in Forks, I cried to my father about what happened, and suddenly everything changed. He called my mother to tell her what I'd told him, and that he was disgusted by my "lifestyle" away from Forks. Then he started to ignore me, and my mother started to care less and less about what she let me see of her own lifestyle. Claiming that if I was "old enough to be gay", then I was old enough to see her trash her own life. Except, of course, she put it a bit differently towards the end there._

_I bet you're wondering how I ended up in Forks then, aren't you? You see, my mother called my father, and told him the news, and fed him some lie about them moving and that she didn't want me living a lifestyle of constant travel while I was in school still. He agreed, begrudgingly, to take me in until I graduated and became of age for living on my own. So I'm currently on a bus, on my way to live with him. I haven't been here since the summer before seventh grade, when everything changed. And I haven't cared that I haven't been here either. But now I'm forced to make it my home for the next two years, until I graduate high school._

As I step off of the bus, I look around, and then head over to where they're pulling the luggage out, to retrieve my single duffle bag. Once I'm sure I have everything, and that I left nothing back in my seat, I head into the depot. Searching out a phone booth, I open the yellow pages and summon a cab to take me to Charlie, my father's, house.

The wait for the cab is over an hour long, so I sit outside of the bus depot rereading _Seize the Day._ Nothing could relate more right now, then this book. Once my cab arrives, I silently put my duffle into the trunk, and then climb into the back seat with my back pack. I give the cabby the address and then continue reading silently, only speaking to clarify directions for the driver.

Once I've arrived at Charlie's house, I sigh frustratingly and head up the rickety old steps onto the porch, after fetching my bag from the trunk and paying the driver. I grab for the key that I know is still hidden atop the door post, in a large groove that's out of view from watchful eyes. I unlock the door before replacing the key, then I head up to my old childhood bedroom and deposit my stuff. There's a haphazardly placed note sitting on top of the dusty desk, signed by Charlie himself. _Oh how thoughtful. _I roll my eyes at my silent, sarcastic comment.

_Isabella, _

_Your room is how you've left it. You'll need to clean it up. I'll be working late, so I'll see you tomorrow evening. I've already enrolled you into Forks High. You'll start tomorrow. I don't know what money your mother left you with, but I put twenty dollars on the kitchen counter, in case you became hungry. You have two weeks to find a job. _

_Charlie. _

_Thanks dad!_ I scoff and crumble the note. _Leave it to Charlie to give me his "oh-so-warm" introduction in a note, and order that I clean up my room and find a job as well. Trust me, I'd rather have a job so I can be out of this hell hole for as long as possible every day._

Sighing once more at the situation I'm now in, I head down stairs in search of some kind of cleaning product to sanitize my bedroom, not knowing what could be in there. I spend the rest of the evening cleaning and unpacking, and then my stomach begins to groan in protest at my lack of consuming food at all today. I finish up with my duffle bag, and then grab my back pack and book. As I make my way through the house, I detour to the kitchen and grab the money he mentioned he left. I don't need it, but he doesn't know that either. I make my way out of the house and start towards town in search of a place to eat.

* * *

**A/N- So here it is. Too heavy? Too much? Wanna read more? I swear it won't always seem this emo. This is a completely different version of our girl Isabella. And truth be told, it's only because I couldn't find a creative way to make it a happy ending with her parents. So I decided to make it easier from the get-go and make her relationship with them broken.  
**

**I have ten chapters written for this story already. I'll probably post every 2-3 weeks, so that I hopefully don't run out of material and end up leaving you guys hanging like I do on my Spashley stories. The chapters do get longer, but not by much. **

**Up next - Alice's Introduction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you SO much for everyone who has taken a look at this new story of mine. I was overwhelmed with the amount of favorites and follows I received in regards to this story. I know it's extremely different, but I'm glad that you guys are open to it. Please enjoy this new chapter I have for you guys. :)**

**FOF's**

**DeJee- There are some differences, most of the basic changes you'll read in this chapter. Alice and Bella are a lot alike in this story emotions wise. But as of now, I haven't decided if Jake is going to make an appearance. If he does, him and Bella won't be friends like they are in the original series. As for Bella not needing the money, I believe that will be answered in chap 7, but it's not for any particular reason. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this new chapter! :)**

**AlexisAceThorne- Here's chapter 2! Thanks for reading and reviewing; Enjoy! :)**

**HarleyQuinnDavidson- hello there darlin, glad to see that you checked this story out. :) I have made this story fairly different, but I'm hoping that you'll still enjoy it either way. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**thatdamnyank- They will still all be there usual characters for the most part. Just slightly different back stories and emotional outlooks. I agree that making them human, defeats the purpose. lol Thank you for reading and reviewing, and enjoy! :)**

**NANA100- Thank you very much for you compliment, I will try to continue working hard. ;P Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please enjoy! :)**

**Apathicus- Thank you for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**

**sexybiatchx- Here's some more for ya. ;) Enjoy and thank you for reviewing. :)**

**ShadowCub- Her parents are total assholes in this story. So far there aren't any actual interactions, but things might change in that perspective. lol Thank you for reading and reviewing, and enjoy! :)**

**-X-X-X-**

**Thank you again to those who didn't review but added me to their alerts and things. I'm glad you're all enjoying so far! :)**

**peace&love  
Mel**

* * *

Alice

_Another day come and gone. Another day lost in the sea of eternity. Another twenty-four hours passed, and not one thing, not one minute. . . worth remembering._

I sigh frustratingly at my depressing thoughts, my legs pushing faster as I run through the forest. My body a blur to my surroundings in the calm of this night. As I hit my quickest pace, I close my eyes and let my senses guide me for a few moments, letting the feel of the wet, icy breeze calm my nerves and clear my spinning mind. As I open my eyes, I see the clearing that I'm looking for approaching in the distance. It's not exactly a secret oasis or anything, being only a mile or two into the forest - near a suburban area of town. But when it's this late at night, it's definitely private, and one of my most favorite places to be. It has a small lake, only about sixty feet in diameter, but it's beautiful on a night like tonight, when the moon is glinting off the surface and the rainfall's soft pitter-pattering breaks the unwavering stillness. I like to sit on this boulder that's right next to the lake, and just stare at all the different reflections being shown. From the dancing trees, to the changing moon, and on clearer nights, the twinkling stars.

But just as I'm approaching the opening, into my midnight escape, I pick up a scent. The scent of a human. _Ok, that probably sounded really weird right? Seeing as how you have no idea what I'm talking about, and now you probably think I'm a crazy person. Let me back track for a moment. My name is Alice Cullen, and I'm a vampire. Yes, you read that right, a vampire. In the flesh. I'm a vegetarian vampire, though. Which probably sounds extremely comical also. Me and my family feed off of animal blood instead of human blood. None of us are welcomed to the idea of being murderers or monsters. And although animal blood isn't as satisfying as a human's blood would be to us; it satiates the thirst so that we can function in a normal society. It takes work to grow accustomed to the smell of human blood and not be driven by lust to feed on it. But after a lot of practice and self-patience, we can handle it and walk amongst the humans, acting almost exactly as they do._

_Now that that's out of the way…_ I slow my run down to a human paced walk, and approach the opening slowly. Being a vampire gives me the ability of being extremely stealthy and gracefully smooth; so not one sound is heard as my feet fall softly to the ground with each step I take. The smell of human blood is even stronger as I scan the clearing, and look out across the lake. Piercing the blackness of night isn't a problem for my vampiric sight, and as my eyes sweep the opposite bank of the lake, I find the human who's scent is unlike any other's I've smelled before. It's so potent, but aside from that, it's the most fragrant and alluring that I have ever smelled of a human. As well, the light drizzle of rain doesn't do much to quell her already intoxicating scent either; in fact, it only seems to make it that much more unique and compelling.

Not wanting to test my restraints on this enticing human; I stick to the trees, and study her from a distance. I find it extremely odd, yet unmistakably intriguing, that at the time of the moon's highest peak, a human would be this far from home, and seem to be resting peacefully at this lake's edge. She's sitting on the ground, leaning against the boulder I mentioned earlier. Her arms are wrapped securely around her knees and her posture seems perfectly relaxed as her serene, emotionless gaze looks across the lake.

_**"**_**_I don't understand how this is happening." She murmurs so softly, I'm lucky to have vampire senses that allow me to hear everything she's said._**

_**"**_**_I don't either love, but I couldn't be any happier that it is. I've never felt this way about anyone before, human or vampire." I answer her equally as quiet, yet loud enough for her human ears to pick up._**

**_She leans into my touch and then rests her forehead on my own. She closes her eyes and my own soon follow as complete contentment washes over me and we sit silently together in the quiet of the night._**

I shake my head quickly to clear the rest of the fog from my brain and to bring me fully back from my haze. The breath I was breathing in out of habit, catches in my throat and I practically choke in astonishment at what my vision has just shown me. I panic and begin to freak out on myself. Not understanding why I would have a vision of something like that, when I don't even know this girl, and the lack of knowledge of each other makes it impossible for either of us to make a decision regarding the other. It leads me to wonder what future decision is going to be made by one of us, that _could _lead us to the vision I just had. I stumble back a large amount of steps, until my back collides with a tree; making it shudder from the force of my stone body and making a loud cracking noise that I'm sure even she has heard. Surprising myself with my momentary lack of usually perfect coordination. I close my eyes, take a few deep, unnecessary breaths to regain my composure, and then I approach the forest edge again. But the girl is now gone.

I scan the entire clearing with my gaze in a matter of seconds, and find her nowhere. So I close my eyes and listen closely for where she is. Giving my ears a second to adjust to all the familiar noises of the woods, I finally pick up on the repetitive sound of leaf-crunching steps being taken about one hundred feet from me -going in the opposite direction- back towards town. I sigh deeply, and then make my way over to this new-comer's, and my, mutual boulder. Just before I leap up onto it though, something sitting against the boulder catches my attention and I kneel down to pick it up. It's a very worn copy of _The Catcher In The Rye. _I tuck it under my arm and jump up and take a seat atop of the large rock.

Bringing my right knee up, and resting my foot on the boulder, I wrap my hands around the front of my ankle as my mind starts reliving the vision I had minutes before._Why would I envision something like that? Could my visions be playing tricks on me simply because we have a new girl in town who is oddly intriguing? Because at midnight, she sits out by a lake and seems at peace, though her eyes hold no emotion in them at all. And though her body language seemed relaxed for the moment, her jaw stayed tense the entire time; as well as her fists, which clung to their opposite arms. Why would I be envisioning a sweet, content-filled moment between the two of us? Where I speak of being happier than I've ever been, and how I freely speak of being a vampire to a human. I just don't understand it. Who is this girl? And what has her presence suddenly invoked within my existence?_

My vision was one hundred percent correct when I told this unnamed person that I've never felt anything for anyone beyond that of friendship. Out of everyone in my family, I am the only one who is without a mate. Of course I wasn't forced to be alone, except by my own self. My vampire adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme, have tried a few different attempts at finding me a mate, but I just wasn't into them. I was the second child brought into their coven, after their first, Edward. We were introduced to be mates, but I didn't see him as more than a brother, and Edward, being an old-fashioned kind of man, accepted that and we easily took up our roles as brother and sister. Like me, he has a special vampiric ability, but he can read minds; not see the future like myself. We've been close since then, having bonded over time as our parents' first two children. Emmett came into our family next, and our parents hoped that he and I would spark some chemistry to bring us together, but to no avail, it didn't happen. For it was still not what I wanted. And nearly a year after he joined us, he saved a girl, who came to be his new bride, from a terrible bear accident. Quite a few years passed us by, when I had a vision of a new vampire who would be coming for us. Not to attack, but who was in search of our coven, which he'd heard rumors of. My brother Edward and I went in search of him, and found him thousands of miles away from where we had been living at the time. Edward and the young vampire, Jasper, became close very quickly, and soon after, became mates. Our parents didn't bat an eyelash at the different lifestyle, knowing that as vampires, once we find a mate, it's for life. The connection that runs between two vampires is almost never stoppable, and almost always instant. After my brothers found each other, and Jasper decided to join our family permanently, we soon became aware of Jasper's ability to manipulate emotions. Whereas, he can send out stints of a certain emotion to a room of people, or, after some practice, he could focus it all to one particular person. As well, he can sense and feel the emotions of the people around him. After Edward and Jasper happened though, I came out to my parents and family myself. Confiding in my parents, that I didn't fall for Edward or Emmett because I was interested in finding a female companion, and not a male one. They accepted me as well, and for the last fourty or so years, since Jasper joined us, our family has lived as we are now; Everyone with a mate, but myself.

The sun peaking over the trees, shines brightly in my eyes, and I blink unnecessarily at the sudden intrusion of light. When I lost myself in thoughts, hours before, I put myself into a subconscious state of mind, and became less aware of my surroundings. I try not to do that too much unless I'm in a trusted place of privacy, but last night I did it without even realizing it because of the state my thoughts themselves were in.

Standing up languidly, I turn and dart into the trees, knowing I'll be a bit later then usual getting home, and that school would be starting within the next hour. _There will be plenty of time for thinking about last night's vision, when I'm in class hearing the same lectures I've heard a million times. And when I'm not around Edward, as well__. All I need is for him to read my thoughts and want to know everything and what I plan to do. When I don't even know if I plan to do something yet._ _Time to put up the mind barriers, just in case._I think as I approach our house. I quickly climb up the tree that is perched outside of my bedroom window, and jump silently inside. I begin changing; ready for a new day. Ready for a new twenty-four hours that may just hold potential memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. Been busy and just got back from vacation as well. :) Hope you're all doing great! **

**FOF's**

**NANA100- I'm glad you liked the change. I didn't want to stray too far from the original, but I had to change the order of everyone coming together since it's a story about Alice and Bella and not Edward. lol **

**HarleyQuinnDavidson- I'm glad you're enjoying it! It's kind of slow in the beginning, as all stories are, but hopefully it stays intriguing enough for you and everyone else to stick around. Enjoy! :)**

**Faded Flight- Sorry for the wait, enjoy this new chapter, and I hope to hear what you think. :) And in regards to your second review, there will more than likely be some Rated M chapters down the road. There's usually a hint at it in my comments before the chapter. But if you'd like, I can shoot you a message before posting, to let you know. :) Enjoy!**

**71prowler- I'm glad you're taking a liking to it. Enjoy this new chapter!**

**kell1310- Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy! :)**

**-X-**

**Just a reminder, that Bella won't _always_ seem so moody, and neither will Alice as a matter of fact. But they're both facing something enitrely new in their lives, so just bear with me. I promise all of the emotions will make sense or have a purpose in the end. :)**

**Thanks again to the reviewers, and to the many of you who have added me to your alerts and favorites. You're all the reason why I keep writing! :D**

**peace&love  
-Mel**

* * *

Bella

I've been in Forks for less than twenty-four hours and already I hate it as much as I hate Phoenix. I saw a few people yesterday, while I was in town, who used to be frequent visitors when I was younger. Adult friends of Charlie's and some kids I used to play with during my visits with my now distant father. And either they didn't recognize me, or they chose not to recognize me.

So now, as I walk through the parking lot of Forks High School, where I'll be spending the remainder of my high school days, I see some of these faces yet again. And just like the ones I saw yesterday, they're either looking at me strangely, or as everyone else, they're not bothering to look at me at all. The latter group I'm obviously more accustomed too, but it doesn't go unnoticed since I'm subconsciously giving the town a trial run, of sorts, on the possibility of kindness. Obviously my premature results claim that they've already failed. Call me biased on incomplete findings. It's ok. I know it is. But I mean, c'mon, it's not like my personal appearance merits scrutinizing stares or even glares from more courageous peers. I'm dressed in simple loose fitting light wash jeans, a plain white v-neck shirt. A black sweater and black Chuck Taylors on my feet. My iPod buds are in my ears and my hood is pulled up over my head, but not to the point where it covers my eyes. My hair is down, cascading in soft waves. I'm merely a picture of a normal person. I don't appear as some huge, flaming homosexual being, and I'm not walking around in all black; dressed to fit the part of a usual out-cast or loner either. So I honestly don't get it. Hence why I'm allowed my premature, biased opinion on the people of this very unfortunate, rainy town.

My first stop after assessing the parking lot glares and premature scrutiny that I receive; is the main office. I don't personally think that it can be classified quite as so, seeing as the room seems hardly bigger than a king sized bed. And I think that's even a possible exaggeration on it's size. There's two other doors besides the one I came through. One of them is open, and I assume it to be the clinic when I see a nurse walk through it and place some papers in a basket, before retreating back quietly. The other door is closed and has a gold plaque hanging on it with some lettering that I can't make out from this distance. So I assume it to be the principal's office. There is a row of filing cabinets lining almost an entire wall, behind where the secretary sits. And there are numerous awards and certificates hanging crookedly in dusty frames above the cabinets.

I pull my ear phones out as I step up to the large, solitary desk, where a rounded, middle-aged woman is sitting. Stacks of papers cluttered about her, and her focus on a piece of paper she's scribbling something down on.

"Excuse me." I state in a low volume. The secretary stops writing and looks up quickly. Her big eyes staring at me from behind, what seem to be, bifocals.

"Oh, well hello there! Sorry, I didn't even here you come in." She beings babbling and then chuckles. Her voice reminds me of an overly excited Aunt on Christmas day. You know, the kind whom you haven't seen in months. All cheery and high-pitched.

"It's fine." I reply, my voice still low but clear to her. "I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here." I inform her.

"Oh yes! Chief Swan's daughter! He called me last week about your pending arrival and needed enrollment. He didn't supply me with many details about you, however, or give me any information about us receiving your transcripts from your previous school." She trails off as she begins to search for something in her mass of papers that are scattered about in an unorganized fashion.

As she does so, I bring my back-pack around and unzip it. Peering in, I find what I'm looking for quickly and pull it out, before closing the zipper and moving my bag back around.

"So anyways, I have you enrolled in our system, but I don't have a schedule drawn up for you since I had no information on your level of needed placement."

"I have my transcripts with me." I state and she just smiles brightly in return.

"Great!" She amends cheerfully and claps once as well in her unnecessary excitement.

I hand them over to her and she scans my previous school schedule before glancing back up at me.

"You're a very bright young lady. I hope we have available seating in some of the classes that you're advanced in." She says and gives me another smile before searching for more papers again. Finding what I assume she was looking for, she begins filling out some forms, glancing back and forth between my transcript, and then to another paper, that from my angle, looks to be a list of classes and teacher's names.

I continue to stand here quietly as she writes in her messy scribble, and as I do, the first bell of the morning rings. The bell seems to snap her out of whatever focus she had as she worked on my new schedule and she looks up at me quickly, before looking at some other papers on her desk once more. Opening one of the drawers on her desk, she grabs a few different sheets, puts them in order and straightens them out before stapling them together and holding them out to me.

"While I work on your schedule, would you mind filling out some information for me? As I said before, your father gave me hardly anything to put into our system other than your name and birthday." She asks politely.

"Sure." I respond and turn to sit down in one of the few bright orange chairs lined against the wall; opposite her desk.

I make quick progress on the paper work; filling out all of my standard information, and health information. Then answering the questions about emergency contacts; which I begrudgingly apply my sperm donor's name too. The last sheet that I come too asks about extra-curricular activities that I was involved in at my old school, and which, if any, I'd like to be apart of here at this school. Needless to say, I left that page blank. _I'm not much for the kinds of extra-curriculars that schools have to offer. Like sports and government and shit. Because I'm __obviously __perfectly coordinated and also extremely popular._ I roll my eyes at my own thoughts.

When I stand up to hand the paper-work back to her, she takes them with a smile and rifles through more papers. Once she finds, again, what she's searching for, she hands it to me before adjusting her glasses on her nose.

"Look over this list of non-academic based classes and tell me which one you'd be interested in taking for the year. It's basically the fun class that you get to choose outside of your needed curriculum. We call them electives." She tells me and waits as I begin to look over the list.

"Advanced Poetry." I answer her the second my eyes come to it. There's no need for me to go any further on the list or to second-guess my decision. Poetry is my every day extra-curricular.

"Great choice!" She exclaims brightly, and then glances back down at her sheet. "And it'll fit in perfectly with your schedule of required courses. I see here on your transcripts that a PE class is not listed." She states in a seemingly confused tone.

"PE is only required for two years where I come from." I disclose.

"Oh I see. Well I'm sorry to tell you dear, but it's required here for all four years." She says and then looks back to the papers in front of her; just as my face seems to become more of a scowl at the news. She writes a few more things down and glances back and forth between the papers, my guess is to double check. "Ok, well I have your schedule all set. You'll be taking Pre-Calculus first period, followed by Advanced Biology, then AP English 3. Your PE class is after that, then everyone breaks for an hour lunch. Your fifth hour class will be Advanced Poetry, then you'll finish off your day with AP History." She reads off my list of classes. "Sound good?" She asks, staring at me unblinkingly.

"Yes, that's fine." I agree with a nod. ___As if I could change it anyways._

"Ok, great! Well then here you go," she says, holding that paper out to me, "your new schedule, complete with room numbers and teacher's names. And here's a map of the school so you can find your way around. It's fairly simple, you'll learn where everything is quickly, I'm sure. This sheet here just has your teacher's names listed in order of which you'll see them. Please have each of them sign it so I know you made it to their class ok, and that they have you enrolled. Then please bring it back to me before you leave today. Ok, well you're all set. And if you don't mind, I'd like to hold on to your transcripts until the end of the day so that I can get them photo-copied and filed away."

"Ok." Is all I can manage to say in regards to her whole spiel.

I turn to start heading out of the stuffy cubicle they call an office, but she stops me. "Oh and here's a pass to class since you're running late. Just in case you happen to get stopped or your first period teacher asks for one." She says as she scribbles quickly on a small pink note pad, before tearing off the top sheet and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I answer and then walk back out the main door.

Once I'm outside; I take note of the fresh drizzle that's falling, and head for the nearest over-hang. I take a look at my first room number, then down at the map. After assessing it all for a moment, I head in the direction that the map leads me. But from what the map tells me, there are only about eight small buildings in this whole school; so I should definitely figure out my way around here quickly.

I make it to my first class with next to no difficulty. And as I walk inside, all eyes look up to me. But just as in the parking lot; some courageous faces take on glares or unapproved looks for the "new" girl, while some just resume their work with no interest at all.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asks, assessing me from over his glasses. I walk over to him, and hand him my schedule and the New Student Slip he's supposed to sign.

"I'm new." I state softly, and he looks over the papers I've handed him.

"Ah, I see. Well then, welcome to Pre-Calculus Isabella; I'm Mr. Maddox. You can take the empty seat over there in the back left for today. I don't bother with a seating chart. It's usually a first come first serve basis. Please take a seat and I'll get you a book." He instructs in a withdrawn voice.

I nod and do as he's asked. After I sit down, I open up my back pack and pull out a very old and worn down leather book, and my favorite pen. I immediately start writing down random different things that pop into my mind. I can already tell that a few poems are going to come from just this long day alone. As I'm scribbling some stuff down, the teacher comes over and places a book on the corner of my desk, and then he kneels down next to me.

"How far did you guys get at your old school?" He asks, holding some papers in his hand.

I take a moment to assess the cover of the book he's given me, and see that it's the same one we used at my prior school, surprisingly. "We used the same book and had reached chapter four before I left." I inform him.

"Ok. We just started chapter four yesterday, so you probably won't have to relearn a bunch of stuff. The students are working on a worksheet that I gave them on yesterday's section, so just start with us tomorrow on the next section alright?" He informs and then questions.

I just give him a simple nod and wait for anything else he may have to say.

"Here is a syllabus for the rest of the semester, and a small list of materials that will be useful for you to own. Here's your schedule and I've signed your other paper as well." He says as he places all of this on top of my book.

"Thank you." I tell him in my low tone, and he nods before standing and walking back to the front of the class.

My next three classes pass much the same. I didn't have to do any introductions, which I was thankful for.

I did, however, encounter one of the rudest people I've ever met, in my second hour Biology class. And what pissed me off even more about this boy, with shaggy, honey-blonde hair and charcoal colored eyes, is that he did it all silently. I've come across some pretty courageously obnoxious people, who've chosen to speak their minds, but I've never met someone who could be so cold without words, and as well, without looks and glares.

As I walked into this class and did my quick assessment of the students; I noticed him sitting at a lab table by himself. His face, however, hardened in a way that I wasn't used too. Usually I see people glaring out of what appears to be annoyance or disgust. But it's like the second he saw me, pure hatred flashed across his face. Then the teacher informed me that I'd have to sit in the empty seat at his table, and that it'd be my permanent seat for the rest of the year. I couldn't hide the scowl that quickly presented itself the second the teacher was no longer looking at me.

So as I sat down next to this stranger, who I also couldn't remember from my memories as a child, the hatred I read on his face for those few brief seconds before, seemed to be rolling off of him in waves now. He no longer looked at me, he had angled his chair away from me and also had it positioned as far from me as possible without being completely around the corner of his side of our lab table. My own revulsion at his behavior began to bubble inside of me, and I almost had the thought to tell him off right then and there, despite my usually calm demeanor towards people like this.

I held myself off though; not wanting to cause a scene on my first day and get in trouble for something so incredibly preposterous.

However, despite this guys unexpected and unreasonable hatred for me; Biology, English and then my dreaded PE class passed just like I had expected them too. And to be quite honest, I was pretty glad that people were being how I'd always known them to be. I.E.: rude, annoying, and judgmental. Because then I wasn't constantly being bombarded with questions and people being in my face all day.

I walk into the lunchroom while it's still relatively empty, and head to the line. I'm not too hungry, but I decide to get something light. I settle on a yogurt and water, before heading to a long, empty, rectangular table near one of the exit doors.

I sit down and quickly eat my yogurt, before getting my iPod, book and pen out once again and begin to jot down some more of the words and phrases floating around in my head. I haven't been sitting for long, when I hear someone scoff loudly from somewhere near me.

"Do you mind?" A female voice asks rudely.

Slowly glancing up, I pull one of my ear buds out and stare back at this girl equally as annoyed as she appears to be by my presence. I quirk my eyebrow at her and slightly shake my head in a fashion that states, 'what do you want?'.

"You're, like, sitting at our table, freak." She states in what I'd label a cheerleaders voice, and then proceeds to flip her hair over her shoulder in the same labeled fashion.

I continue to stare at her, only now through a more narrowed gaze. Then I shift my eyes about the table top, before leaning over slightly and looking at the underside of the table as well. When I sit back up, she's looking at me impatiently; as if she's waiting for me to bend to her wants and leave.

"I don't see anyone's name written on the table, except for the manufacturers. And I'm quite positive that that's not you. So unless you suddenly own this table, which I'm sure you don't, you have no power or right to make me move." I tell her in a detached tone, as some of her friends come to join her; obviously waiting for me to move or something as well.

Her jaw drops slightly in anger, and the few friends of hers that heard what I said are looking on in annoyance now as well. "Why don't you go crawl back under whatever rock you came out of. No one wants you here." She says through gritted teeth, and some of her friends snicker.

"I honestly don't care what you think, or what you want. And honestly you're really starting to bother the shit out of me. So why don't you and your friends run along and find another table to claim. Cause this one is taken, and I don't plan on moving until the bell rings. Thanks." I inform her, before replacing my earphone, and looking back at my book.

I'm almost positive that this girl probably considers herself some kind of student royalty; however, I could care less. I may be deemed an out-cast already; but it doesn't mean I let people walk all over me at any time. Through my peripheral vision, I see her and her posse storm off in another direction.

In my same peripheral vision -moments later- I can see the rude boy from my biology class sitting at a table a few rows over, with four other people. I roll my eyes in displeasure of seeing him again, and then realize that he and two of the four other people he's sitting with are looking in my direction. The last two aren't looking at all. None of the five are talking, or eating the food that they all have sitting in front of them; so I find it even weirder that the three are just looking at me.

I focus back on the book in front of me; but minutes later remain annoyed when I still feel their gazes on me. Glancing at them through my peripherals again, so that they're unaware of my looking, I see that it's the same three. What I notice next though, is that they all wear a different expression. The boy from my biology class, who's name I learned is Jasper, is still giving me a look of hatred, mixed with his own annoyance; his lips are held in a firm line. His eyes appear almost completely black, and if I weren't so accustomed to glares or angry people in general; I might even be scared of the look he's giving me. The boy sitting to his left has perfectly untidy bronze hair, and the expression on his face is more one of concentration, confusion and what seems to be distress. His face doesn't have any sign of anger, hatred or other emotion of the sort. Just the confusion and distress creasing his forehead. I do notice, however, how he's leaning close to the rude Jasper boy in what appears to be an intimate way. From my obstructed  
view of them, though, I can't tell of any physical contact; but the bronze haired one seems almost protective of the blonde boy.

I look back down at my sheet of paper once more, before my eyes dart to the side again to look at the last face that is still openly peering in my direction. This one is a girl, with blazing golden eyes and black hair that falls around her shoulders in a perfectly spiky disarray. Her facial expression throws me off the most, though. For out of all the expressions I've come across today, hers shows no sign of negativity in the slightest. The only thing shown on her face is a mix of pure curiosity and something else I can't put my finger on. I see her eyes moving just slightly around my face, but she also seems kind of dazed out as well. As if she's only half-focused on staring at me.

My own curiosity peaks for a moment, before I'm slammed back into memories of past betrayals and insecurities. ___She's probably just curious as to why people hate me so much. While trying to come up with her own reason to match that of her little friend Jasper there._

Indignantly, I turn up the volume on my iPod and turn my full attention back to my piece of paper that is covered in random words and phrases. Becoming so annoyed with my spinning thoughts and their unwavering stares though; I throw everything into my backpack and leave the cafeteria in search of my next class. The bell hasn't rung yet, and I'm sure it's not going to for at least twenty more minutes; so once I find my classroom, I sit down next to the door and lay my forehead on my arms that are crossed against my knees.

___School needs to end already._

I let myself get lost in the music being played from my iPod; There For Tomorrow always did have a way of playing the right song at the right time. And right now, 'Wish You Away_'_, is my saving grace.

___Can I wish you away until you find your place in this world? It's so hard to get a feel; And all you do is wait but then one little taste, So caught up inside to know what's real. But until you've had all you can take,_

_I'll wish you away. _

Just as the word 'away' ends though, the bell finally rings; so I turn off my iPod and stand. Dusting myself off as the teacher suddenly appears from inside, to prop the door open, and just about bumps into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." She chuckles a little. "I'm not used to someone being outside of the classroom already. No one usually rushes from lunch to get to class. Even if it is an elective." She chuckles more to herself, and I remain quiet as her short rant seems to come to an end.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new." I say to her and pull my papers from my bag to give to her.

"Oh, ok. Welcome then, I'm Mrs. Valentine. Did you pick this class or were you just thrown in here?" She asks as she leads me into the classroom.

"I picked it." I tell her and don't delve further into detail.

"Wonderful! I love when younger kids have a passion for poetry. It is, in my opinion, the written key to your soul. There's no bad writers or bad poems in poetry, because there's nothing wrong with feelings and how you express them." She tells me with a gentle smile.

I just nod my head in agreement.

She's silent finally, as she begins to write in her own notebook. It appears as though she's adding me to her roster. A few kids start to trickle in, and she pauses for a moment to respond to a few hello's from students. And as quickly as she returns to her work, those same faces send me a glare; probably hearing of the lunchroom scene already with the cheerleader. I roll my eyes and wait quietly for Mrs. Valentine to finish.

"Ok, well as soon as all the student's are seated we can see what seats I have left for you to take. I don't have a seating chart, but most of the student's haven't moved from their seats since the first day." She smiles nicely at me, and the bell finally rings a moment later, with a few students still straggling in. "Class, we have a new student with us today. I'm sure most of you who are Juniors have already come across her in your earlier classes. This is Isabella Swan."

I bite my lip and hope she doesn't ask me anything in front of everyone. Cause that'd be embarrassing on my part.

Finally looking up to meet the faces of my fellow classmates, I notice the girl from lunch who had been staring at me. And just my luck, the ___only _seat available in the whole classroom is next to her. I lower my head and roll my eyes as Mrs. Valentine directs me to it, as well.

___These next few months are going to be _so ___dandy! I can just tell already._

I take my seat as Mrs. V. begins asking the students about whatever they talked about yesterday. I can already feel the penetrating gaze from this golden-eyed girl on the left side of my face. I shoot her a quick side-ways glance and realize that the same look is still on her face. That look of utter curiosity. I'd like to say it bugs me, but for the first time in almost five years, I'm nervous, yet highly intrigued by this show of emotion from a total stranger.

___Just be careful Bella, you know you can never be too cautious of people after what you've already gone through._I remind myself and then let out a small breath. I pull out the same worn book that's come to be my best friend over the years, and set my full attention on the one teacher who I'll probably like and have respect for this year.

* * *

**Just a side note for those of you who may read my Spashley story, I have a chapter almost finished. I'm hoping to have it done by the weekend. But next week at the latest. -Mel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! After making you wait so long last time, and because I got such great feedback last chapter, I thought I'd post another one for you guys today.  
However, after this chapter, I'm NOT going to post for at least a month, because I need to get another few chapters written for this story. Because I want to stay ahead of myself. Actually, I'll promise you this. As soon as the next chapter is written, I'll post another one. Fair deal? :) ps- I do plan on working on the next chapter today. ;)**

**FOF's**

**Faded Flight- Your good criticism was perfectly fine. :) I'm an easy writer, lol. You just tell me what you like and didn't like and I'm good with that. haha As for what you did say though, I have a tendency to be extremely verbose. I actually think that I've managed to tone it down with this story compared to my others. I've never been able to write this short of chapters. haha. But I'm glad that you're enjoying it! :) As for errors, I'm OCD about certain things, and I literally reread these chapters tons of times to make any necessary changes. lol Enjoy this new one though! :)**

**Harley Quinn Davidson- I love that you review in a short, sweet and to the point way. However, I hate that it makes my replies back to you the same. haha.. but thank you soo much for reviewing! You've been with me as a reviewer for a long time and I appreciate it. :)**

**ShadowCub- This school is full of idiots! Small minded towns are like that a lot though. Besides, I had to make it different from the book. ;) Enjoy!**

**NANA100- Alice _is_ being creepy stare girl, and in this chapter you'll learn why. haha And I'm glad the lunchroom scene seemed realistic. I'm not usually good at writing witty comments and stuff, so I'm glad you liked that. :) Enjoy!**

**Apathicus- They hate her because they don't understand her. And being people from a small town, they've been raised to believe certain things. So now, Bella shows up and she's known to be gay, people don't accept it. And instead of being receptive to a new girl like they were in the book, they're angry that there's someone new. They preferred their town the way it was. Enjoy the new chapter! :)**

**irishjedi4life- I'm glad you're liking it so far. :) Enjoy this new chapter! **

**lexy lujan- Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this new chapter! :)**

**Whateverxx- I'm glad my story doesn't seem to be a repeat of something already out there. I did some research on the site to see if there were a lot of stories posted like this. But just as you said, not to the extent that I've taken it. Jasper's hate is a little bit of everything. We'll hear from him in this chapter, so you can see what he says about that. ;) I did actually plan on making Bella more of the gentlemanly type. As much as we love Alice as the always giving vampire, Bella is also very dominant, or she will be. ;) When it gets there, you'll see. As of now, Bella is still resilient to everything. lol I am always open to suggestions, feel free to send them to me in a PM, and I'll check 'em out. You and I seem to have a lot of the same thought process, so shoot me a PM and we can discuss them there. :) Enjoy this new chapter! **

**Fraxure Productyonz- Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking it so far. Enjoy this new chapter! :)**

**-X-X-X-**

**And as always, thank you to those of you who have been adding me to your alerts and favorites! You guys are da bomb! xD **

**Enjoy everyone! :)**

**peace&love  
-Mel**

* * *

Alice

As Edward directs the car into a parking space at school, my eyes sweep the area to try and determine if the mystery girl is a new student here. Sometimes I wish I had Edward's ability to read minds. It'd make things so much easier; to just dip into the thoughts of the other students and find out what's happened so far this morning at the only high school in dreary old Forks.

I give a frustrated sigh and climb out of the car just as Emmett's Jeep pulls up next to Edward's Volvo. We all gather between the cars and wait together for the bell to ring; just as we do every morning. Edward is murmuring encouragements to Jasper; being the newest to our family's lifestyle makes it harder on him to be around so many humans, but he's managing well. Emmett is standing casually, an arm hung around Rosalie's shoulders as she stands with her usually constant scowl in place.

I start thinking about something random, needing to throw off Edward as I attune my ears to the conversations going on around the parking lot. I also take an unnecessary breath in hopes that it will help keep my emotions in check. The last thing I need is for Jasper to sense my anxiety as well. Which would immediately alert Edward to zero in on my thoughts.

I pick up on some students talking about an upcoming project, and then hear some other students talking about the winter formal that's coming up. Just as I'm about to give up and convince myself that she's apparently not going to be a student here; I catch on to some students' rude conversation.

_"I can't believe she's back." _

_"Who?" _

_"Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. The last time she was here, a rumor spread around that she was gay and doing some pretty sinful things while she was with her mother. And ever since then her father hasn't wanted her." _

_"Ew, that's so gross!" _

_"Yea. Tell me about it."_

A growl involuntarily rumbles low in my chest, leading me to chastise myself when I feel four sets of curious gazes on me.

"Are you ok Alice?" Jasper asks me. He follows his question with a wave of calm. I feel the anger that had been rising subside for now.

"And why are you singing that god-awful song in your head?" Edward asks with a grimace. I know he's trying to pick my brain after hearing my growl; wanting to know what caused it.

"It's stuck in my head," I quickly lie, "and yes I'm fine. Just remembered something and it set me off. But I'm fine now." Edward looks at me skeptically, and Jasper nods. Emmett shrugs and Rosalie seems as though she hasn't even been paying attention to the conversation since Jasper sent the wave of calm out. "Bell's going to ring." I tell them before I turn and walk away. It sounds seconds later.

___Isabella Swan.__Such a beautiful name._

My first few classes pass by the same as they have for the last eighty some-odd years; boringly. I keep my eyes and ears sharp between classes; wanting to pick up anything on Isabella. I see a glimpse of her just before she enters the locker room door for fourth period. But that's about it. No one else has said much about her, and if they have, it's along the same lines of what I heard earlier this morning. All about her past, and her "being a dyke". _First off, that shouldn't be an issue. This being a small town, however, leads to people being small-minded bigots. I know that much for sure. Second of all, from what they've said about her last visit, it was years ago, so they don't even really know anything about who she is today!_

When the bell rings, signaling the end of fourth period and the start of lunch, I can barely keep myself from running out of the room. To think, this mystery girl has already completely consumed my thoughts, and she hasn't even done anything at all. It absolutely confounds me.

I come to stand next to Emmett and Rosalie at the end of the hall as we all patiently await Edward and Jasper. Once they've arrived, we all head towards the lunchroom. I know my anxiety is already rising, but Edward and Jasper's conversation behind me distracts me at the moment.

"I'm sure she probably thinks that I'm the rudest being ever." Jasper's southern drawl states sadly.

"It's ok Jazzy. We all went through it. You've been doing so good, don't beat yourself up now." Edward tries to soothe him.

"You don't understand Eddie, her scent. . it was just so. . intoxicating." I can hear how ashamed he feels in his voice, but I instantly know that he's talking about Isabella. "It took everything I had to. . to not. ." He trails off, his disgust for the word sticking to his tongue.

"But you didn't babe, and that's what matters. If her blood is more potent to you than anyone else's, we'll start taking extra measures and hunt before school for the next few weeks. Just until you can grow used to her scent." Edward encourages and Jasper just exhales uncharacteristically.

"Ok Eddie, we'll try it." He agrees, but I know he's still beating himself up over it. "It also didn't help that more than half the class was feeling some kind of annoyance or unexplained anger towards her. Aside from my.. desire.. I was surrounded by negative emotions once she walked into the room."

"I've been getting the same thing from everyone's thoughts all day as well." Edward sighs. "I can't comprehend all of their disapproval. Especially about something that none of them understand."

___So I'm not the only one who thinks that her scent is divine? I mean I know Jasper is still getting used to our vegetarian lifestyle, but for this new girl to be an even worse temptation than everyone else, says something._

___And I also can't conceive how all of these people can be so malicious to a girl whom they don't even know. So she's different from all of them; who cares? She's still a human being with feelings and desires; hopes and dreams. It's a sensitive issue for all of us really. I wonder how they would react if they realized that Edward and Jasper were a couple? But being the gentlemen that they are, they don't tend to put on public displays of affection, except for in front of family. _

We walk into the cafeteria, and head for the lunch line. _It's pointless for us really, but we have to keep up appearances. Though I don't see how this suits any appearance when it all sits on our trays untouched, and then is discarded. Anyone who still cares to notice probably thinks we're all anorexic or something. Though none of us look the part one bit._

Once we've taken up residence at our usual table, I scan the crowd. I find Isabella a few moments later, sitting just a few tables from our own. I try not to smile at finally seeing her beautiful face again, but I fail to a slight smirk that makes my lips curve.

"That's her there." Jasper nods towards her, and Edward takes a glance.

He's quiet for a moment, and I know it's because he's trying to tap into her mind. Read her thoughts and see if she's thinking anything about Jasper seeming so rude. "Nothing." He states finally. But something on his face seems less comforting than it probably should to Jasper.

"Why are you feeling anxious and worried all of a sudden?" Jasper asks as he rubs Edward's knee.

"Cause there's literally nothing. Not one thought, not one sound. There's just nothing." He says and I can hear the frustration in his voice.

"You can't hear anything at all?" I ask, bewildered myself. But I don't remove my eyes from her face.

"Not one thing. It's like she has some barrier protecting her thoughts from being read." He continues.

All three of our eyes are locked on Isabella now. I'm sure Edward is straining to get any kind of read from her, and I'm almost positive that Jasper is trying to keep from jumping up and killing her from all the blood lust and emotional hatred he's receiving from the lunch room. And I? Well I'm just studying her. This strange girl, who in less than a day, has affected not only me, but now two other members of my family.

As we're watching, Jessica Stanley, or the girl who thinks she's somebody; walks up to the table where this stunning creature is sitting and tries to push her around. Unlike other new students, however, she gets smart with Jessica, before sending her away moments later in a huff. Her friends following behind her angrily. I snicker below my breath and replay the sound of her voice in my head. It's smooth and low. Deep, but not necessarily in a manly way. It's just not very girly. And she's also witty and sarcastic; a great combination on a girl in my opinion.

I see her glance towards our table only seconds after Jessica's departure, and then she goes back to working on something in her notebook. But I watch, as slowly, her eyes keep drifting back towards us. _Who could blame her though? When the three of us still have our gazes fixed on her; it'd be impossible to not stare back as well_. I can tell she's trying to be inconspicuous, but being a vampire and having heightened senses, leads to us not missing much. What I also don't mistake is the growing anger on her face as the minutes tick by slowly on the clock. _But what could she honestly be angry about? Unless she's recalling the class encounter she had with Jasper._

I see her eyes focus back on her stuff, before they creep back over towards us. For a moment, I see her face soften and contemplation moves in; but just as quickly as it came, it goes again. ___What happened to this girl? She obviously has some prejudice against people, but it doesn't seem to be without cause. Especially after all the things I've heard people saying about her today. And she's only just returned to this obscure town. So what has this gorgeous girl gone through, that has made her so withdrawn from people? Making her seem so emotionless; unless it's a negative emotion that's on display._

"Jasper, what are her emotions like right now?" I ask my adopted brother out of curiosity.

"The most powerful emotion I feel coming off of her right now is annoyance. A few minutes ago she was calming down and she seemed contemplative; but now they're back to annoyance. Earlier, when I first came across her, she was apathetic. She cares so little about what I can only assume is her life, that the broadest emotions she has shown or felt today have been negative." He explains, confirming my own thoughts.

___This girl, this beautiful girl; she's so tortured by whatever it is that's happened in her life, that she refuses to feel. I've learned throughout my years as a vampire, that if someone is that detached from their own life and emotions, then something, or someone, has caused it. She doesn't deserve that. No one deserves that._

I see her getting up suddenly and leaving the cafeteria. There's still twenty minutes left of lunch; but I suppose she's just too frustrated from our stares to continue to sit in here.

I hear Jasper rush a breath from between his lips and see his face soften into remorse. I know he's really kicking himself over this, but he has no reason too. Edward tries to quell his thoughts once more, so I do my best to tune him out so they can share this private moment.

"Alice, please?" Edward asks moments later, and I know instantly what he means.

Closing my eyes, I focus on Jasper's future and Isabella's future.

_**"**_**__****Hi, my name is Jasper Hale. I'm sorry about my behavior the other day, I didn't mean to offend you in any way, if I happened too. You just caught me on a bad day and I acted out of character." He says to a now startled Isabella Swan.**

_**"**_**__****It's fine. We're all entitled to bad days." She says in a low volume, not really looking at Jasper for long. Before she settles in to listen to the teacher, nothing left to be said.**

"You're not going to hurt her Jazzy. Only thing I saw is you apologizing." I tell him lowly.

"Ok. But you know, I think it'd be best if I just took the rest of the week off. I need to feed and get used to this new girl. And I'll come back again when I feel more comfortable." He informs both me and Edward.

"Ok sweetie. I'll stay with you. We'll take a short vacation and feed everyday so that you can get used to her presence." Edward amends his plans and Jasper nods at Edward's added plan for them.

All of this transpired in a matter of seconds, with us having spoken in our quick speed. Something that allows us to converse with one another about private matters in front of humans, and them not be able to hear or understand us. They'll catch maybe a few twitches of our lips and a slight humming sound, but that's about it.

I patiently await the bell to ring, no longer wanting to be in school today. But knowing Esme wouldn't be too happy if I skipped school without her permission or a good reason; I stay for my last two classes.

As I walk into my fifth hour class -poetry, my favorite of the day- I realize that the new keeper of my thoughts is standing next to Mrs. Valentine's desk awaiting her paper work and a seat. But if my memory serves me right, the only chair left to be taken is the one right next to mine. Smiling inwardly; I take my seat and pull out yesterday's assignment as I wait for the bell to ring.

"Class we have a new student with us today. I'm sure most of you who are Juniors have already come across her in your earlier classes. This is Isabella Swan." Mrs. Valentine says sweetly.

With my keen sense of hearing, I take in the annoyed sighs of my fellow students. Instantly my anger is boiling and the urge to behead them all surges through me. Taking a few quick breaths and doing my best to tune out the other twenty-three students in the room, I fix my gaze on Ms. Swan as she makes her way back to her new seat. And don't miss the quick look she shoots in my direction.

"Now, yesterday we left off on sharing our poems with the class. Who would like to go next?" Our teacher asks the class.

One of the boys in front of the room gets up and begins to read his. I tune him out as I focus my attention on Isabella once more. ___I don't know why I feel this need to keep looking at her, but I can't help it__. She's wearing the angry mask she had on at lunch, and her eyes are darting in my direction every few seconds as well. But there's something about her physical beauty mixed with the negative emotion she's displaying. It makes me all the more curious to figure out who she is. Makes me more curious to know the girl underneath the tough exterior. _

When she'd sat down moments ago, she'd pulled out an old, worn, leather book. And now she's writing things down every few minutes.___She obviously picked this class because she's into poetry and writing. That's intriguing to know. I wonder what someone with such a cold demeanor writes about. I'm sure she thinks and feels a lot more than she shows._

I spend the next forty minutes staring inconspicuously at Isabella, that is until Mrs. Valentine calls my name.

"Alice, besides our new student Isabella, we haven't heard your poem. Would you please?" She asks me with a kind smile.

I nod and stand, slowly making my way to the front of the class and uncharacteristically clear my throat. Suddenly, a wave of nerves moves through me as I feel her eyes on me. Out of everyone in the class, I'm the only person she seems to have trained her full attention on.

"This is entitled 'The Choice of Talking Walls'."

___Have you ever heard the expression "if these walls could talk, what would they say?"? Well what if we applied this statement to a whole new scenario? Say, to the walls of your heart? But which walls of yours would…"_

Before I can get any further, the bell rings and everyone is packing up.

"We'll pick up tomorrow class. Have a good day!" Mrs. Valentine calls over the volume of the students leaving. "Alice you can read yours tomorrow." She says as she comes to stand next to me.

Nodding, I move back to my desk and grab my bag. Then head towards my last class of the day; with what I'd describe as a glum look pulling at my features.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I know I said it'd be a month, and I truly didn't mean to make you wait even that long. Simple story, I got promoted to a Store Manager position at work, so I'm working like 60 hours a week. I did write another full chapter like I said I would be, and I started the next one after that. So, it wasn't all for nothing. I've just been TIRED! But on with it..**

**I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to the overwhelming reviews I received for the last chapter. You guys are truly all amazing! :) Your reviews make me smile every time. **

**FOFs**

**FadedFlight - Haha, why thank you. She's probably still going to be a bit clumsy. But it won't be touched on as much as it was in the book. It's so adorable the way you're trying to critique something. (And believe me, I'm glad you found no errors, cause I'd be like WHERE, WHERE, WHERE?! lol) But I guess it's just the way you write it out to me. lol Thanks for the review darlin, enjoy! :)**

**Guest - You would have to ask Stephanie Meyer that. But he'll never learn control if he doesn't experience lack of control right? So that's my reasoning there. Plus I plan on him and Bella being really close. Just as a small "spoiler" there. ;) Enjoy!**

**WhatEverxx - I try not to do the repeat chapters too often, but yes, sometimes it's a benefit to get both perspectives. And I'm horrible at third person, so I always go with a single POV. lol As for Rosalie and Bella, I do have some things planned in regards to their future relationship. So stay tuned and find out. ;) Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy! :)**

**Breanna3593 - I'm sorry I made you sad dear. But even if I shot for sooner, other things kept me from being able too anyways. I'm still sorry though. Hope this new chapter makes up for it! :) I feel the same about some stories, I won't read if it's all human, or TOO far from the original. They should still be the same people in general, just different emotionally and stuff. She won't always be moody, but it's something she has to learn her way out of as well. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy! :)**

**NANA100 - That poem isn't completely the best, so I went with having it cut off. haha Sorry. I do my best to switch POVs every chapter. But you prefer Alice's huh? And I never picked an annoying song actually. But there are plenty. Like "Call Me Maybe". I'm so OVER that song. haha Thanks for reviewing and Enjoy! :)**

**Harley Quinn Davidson - Aww ok, well then I'm more than happy to read those few simple words! I'll always remember that there are no complaints for you, if I get a simple sweet message. :) Thanks for ALWAYS reviewing dear! And not in this chapter, but interaction is coming up! I promise. Right now I'm just setting up, and having them do the whole inner thought about each other thing. :) Enjoy darlin! **

**SadFaceLover - I'm so glad to hear that my story peaked your interest, especially enough to review it! Sorry for the wait, enjoy the new chapter! :)**

**elfspirit7 - Here you go! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy! :)**

**tanis19 - Your review made me giggle a little toward the end, when you had to stop your rant. Just thought you should know that. lol But thanks for your review! I am the writer/owner of any future poem between our girls. I'm a little nervous about putting them out there, and not because of personal reasons, but because the last thing I need to see is it published one day under someone else's name. And don't take that as conceited either please, I DO NOT think they're that good. That's just my worry. So it'll probably be little verses here and there. As for the characterization, I hate when people completely change the characters, so yes, I made them basically the same, just different back stories and emotions. And only some of the plot will follow suit to the book, but not much of it. :) Hope you like this new chap, thanks for reviewing and enjoy! :)**

**DeJee - Everyone hates Bella because they don't understand her or her choice in sexual preference. They live in a small minded town of bigots basically. So instead of embracing the new girl, they're shunning her. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy! :)**

**Guerrilla Warfare - Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy! :)**

**-x-**

**And to all the people who added me to favorites and alerts, thanks so much! Everyone's response to this story has truly been overwhelming! I love you all! **

**peace&love  
Mel xx**

* * *

Bella

I've been in Forks for almost a week now, and today is my fourth day at school. It's nothing different from being in Phoenix anymore. Everyone just ignores my presence. That is, everyone but Alice. Ever since my first day, she's taken to this staring thing. And she's still yet to do it in any hateful way. She still just seems curious. But I mean, if she's so curious, then why doesn't she just ask about whatever it is that's on her mind? Because quite frankly, the staring is becoming unsettling.

We only have poetry together, but I now notice her constantly in the hallways. And I never miss her, simply because I always feel her eyes on me. At least her gaze doesn't creep me out. To be completely honest, it's comforting in an odd sort of way. During the moments when I decide to meet her gaze, it warms me in a way that I haven't felt in a while. And I can't seem to put my finger on why. Part of me says that it's just because I'm not used to it and I'm feeding into the attention, and the other part of me says that it's just because there's something different about her. But in the end, there's definitely something about those warm honey eyes that soothe me.

On another note, her rude little friend from my Biology class has been missing since my first day. And I try my hardest to say that it has nothing to do with me, but how could I ___not _think it's because of my arrival? He was acting pretty rude that day and written all over his demeanor was me being the source of his sudden discomfort. He made that blatantly obvious. But at least while he's gone, I can relax and actually learn something, instead of worrying he might attempt to kill me with his gaze at any moment.

I roll my eyes at my own thoughts; ___yea right__._

I'm sitting in lunch currently -at my now usual table- and as always, I can feel Alice's gaze on me. I decide to look up and meet her stare head-on. I don't know what spurred me to do it, but I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach like I just should. As soon as my eyes lock on hers, I see her lips twitch and a small smile takes residence across her perfect lips. I feel an unusual tug in the pit of my stomach, but push it aside and turn away. Packing up my things, I walk out of the cafeteria; needing to clear my head before having to sit next to her for the next hour.

If I don't go straight to class, like I did on my first day, then I usually walk around outside. The school is lined with the forest on almost all sides, so it's quite easy to find an unoccupied trail to walk on during the lunch hour. I walk maybe twenty feet into the forest, before coming across a fallen tree that looks alright to sit on. It's raining, like it does on most days, but with the thick coverage of trees, it hardly penetrates the ground with more than a mist.

I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, allowing myself to relax for just a few moments. It's conflicting to know that this girl has an effect on me when I know nothing about her. And it's even more annoying that I___let _it effect me. ___She's probably just trying to play some sick mind game. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened. I'm just going to have to keep my guard up even more around her. Hard when we share poetry, the one class that has any kind of influence on my day. But it can be done. It __has____ to be done._

When I know the end of lunch period is drawing near, I stand and brush myself off, before heading back towards the school, in the direction of my fifth period class. Just before I get inside of the building, the bell sounds and I hear the distant voices of students now leaving the cafeteria.

I'm the first one inside of class, and I give a small smile to Mrs. Valentine before taking my seat. Alice comes in soon after and gives a beautiful smile to our teacher before taking her seat. I swear it seems as though Mrs. V. is momentarily dazzled and has to shake herself out of it. Alice seems to laugh without sound and rolls her eyes at having seen this herself. ___Well that's definitely odd, it's as if she expected it to happen or thinks it's funny that it still does. _I shake my head to clear my absurd thoughts before pulling out my usual book and pen.

Once the bell rings, Mrs. V. starts her lesson for today. We're currently studying emotionally strong poems; most of them pertaining to a dark outlook on life. Whether it be love, relationships, friendships or the world around us. It's our poetic challenge for this week as well. She selected two poems for us to review: ___Darkness _by Lord Byron and ___I Sit and Look Out _by Walt Whitman. I've read both of them previously, so it's no shock that she picked them. At least no shock for the Whitman poem. They're both a lot alike, except for___Darkness _is extremely detailed, whereas, ___I Sit and Look Out _is more paraphrased but to the point.

"Ok class, on Monday we began discussing the poem___Darkness _by Byron, and why he wrote this poem. Back in that time frame, most people were more concerned with religion, the apocalypse and the end of the world. What no one at that time knew though, is that Mount Tambora had erupted in Indonesia. Everyone just thought that the end was near and that was why there was a constant shade of darkness during the day. They even called it _"the year without summer"_. Byron was quoted as saying he had written the poem, ___"when there was a celebrated dark day, on which the fowls went to roost at noon, and the candles were lighted as at midnight__"_. But really it was just the volcanic ash littering the sky."

"So you mean to tell me that these people were freaking out, thinking the world was about to end, just because a volcano erupted?" A boy, who's name I don't know, asks out loud, in what sounds like a put-off attitude. It's obvious he doesn't know much about the foundation of the poetry we learn.

"Yes, Mike. In that time, religion or philosophy was something that everyone depended on a lot more than people do now. And it's taught in the Bible how the end times will happen. So when they weren't sure what was going on, but it resembled that of what they'd been taught, they began to freak out, thinking that it was time for the return, or the apocalypse. Depending on their individual belief. But belief's were much more common and depended on in every day life." Mrs. Valentine explains patiently.

_It's obvious this boy, Mike, isn't really interested in the class. He sits there half paying attention most days. He must be one of those students that were forced into this class because of either indecision or the class he wanted was filled before he could get in._ ___Stupid jocks; I'm pretty sure he's that ridiculous cheerleader's boyfriend, too._

I focus back on the teacher, as she continues with her lesson and begins to read from the next section of the poem that we're studying today.

_"…__****__The wildest brutes  
Came tame and tremulous; and vipers crawled  
And twined themselves among the multitude,  
Hissing, but stingless—they were slain for food;  
And War, which for a moment was no more,  
Did glut himself again;—a meal was bought  
With blood, and each sate sullenly apart  
Gorging himself in gloom: no love was left;  
All earth was but one thought—and that was death,  
__****__Immediate and inglorious; and the pang  
Of famine fed upon all entrails—men  
Died, and their bones were tombless as their flesh;  
The meagre by the meagre were devoured,  
Even dogs assailed their masters, all save one,  
And he was faithful to a corse, and kept  
The birds and beasts and famished men at bay,  
Till hunger clung them, or the drooping dead__**  
**__****__Lured their lank jaws; himself sought out no food,  
But with a piteous and perpetual moan,  
And a quick desolate cry, licking the hand  
Which answered not with a caress—he died."_

"Does anybody want to give their perspective on this portion of the poem?" She asks the quiet classroom.

Slowly at first, answers started being called out. She doesn't require us to raise our hands, unless she's in the middle of speaking.

"Hunger."

"Famine."

"Cannibalism."

Some of them were repeated as everyone spoke at once, until she raised her hand to bring attention to everyone. "These are all good answers, but let's look more in depth. Can someone give me a more detailed answer?" She asks kindly, looking at all the contemplative faces.

"It's basically everything that we just said. Because of what Byron thought he was experiencing, he's describing it almost as the end times, where food supply is short because of the lack of sun to help grow food. Including grass and other things to help with live stock." The girl stops, seeming to think that it's all there was.

Mrs. V. seems to have been nodding her head in that encouraging way, trying to provoke the rest of the answer from the girl. When she, nor anyone else continues, I decide to raise my hand. "Yes, Isabella?" She acknowledges with a kind smile. She seems shocked at my volunteering.

I immediately feel Alice's penetrating gaze on the side of my face, and swallow thickly before speaking lowly. "Because of the live stock and plants dying off due to the lack of sun," I begin and nod toward the girl who had said that, so she wouldn't think I was stealing her credit, "he's trying to portray that everyone became delusional with hunger and started becoming out of control and crazy, as were the dogs. The dogs began to eat their masters and go just as crazy from starvation and being scared. All except one dog, who stayed faithful even after his master was dead; protecting him from other animals and beings trying to consume him." I finish softly. I look to the teacher, before sneaking a glance at Alice. It's only quickly though, before I turn my eyes back down towards my own book.

"Exactly!" Mrs. Valentine says triumphantly. "He's using imagery to show you what he's writing. He's portraying a starving nation that eventually turn on their own kind and look to things that wouldn't usually be their sufficiency; because they're in a terrible famine due to the sun being blocked out by the ash."

"So driven by delusions of hunger, they just eat each other?" Another kid asks from the back of the classroom.

"Yes. Back in that time, men hunted as a way of life, and farmed as a way of life. So they had much more animalistic instincts then men of this era do. So when hunger became too much, their animal instincts to survive took over and they began to hunt one another and their own pets. As well as their own pets doing the same thing." She explains to the class.

The discussion goes on like this for another twenty minutes or so, until she lets us be to work on our own assignment. I end up just doodling at me seat, not having any motivation or inspiration. I notice I'm not the only one not paying much attention to the assignment, but I keep my eyes on my own desk, trying to make myself look busy until the bell rings.

I zone out not too long after, and find that my thoughts have drifted to soft green eyes and a warm smile. How her chocolate colored hair would blow in the Phoenix wind on a warm summer day. And the way her eyes would sparkle when I'd give her a random smile. I remember the way my stomach would bubble with happiness when I'd see her sitting down inside the café, waiting patiently for me to arrive. And how my heart would speed up when she'd notice me and give me her most breathtaking smile. Meant for only me to see and love.

When I feel the back of my throat tighten and the painful tug in the pit of my stomach, I shake my head quickly to clear my thoughts. I bite my lip to will away the flush of tears I feel building behind my closed lids and take a shaky breath.

Once I've willed my body back under control, I open my eyes slowly and immediately feel scorching eyes on my face. _You may be wondering about my choice of words there. It's because I can feel the difference in the way she's looking at me. It's not curiously anymore, but more-so, she's looking at me almost perceptively, or apprehensively. As if she herself felt my shift in emotions._

The bell sounds moments later, breaking me out of the thoughts that were beginning to form about this peculiar girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellow everyone! I know it's been a terribly long time, and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. It's been a hell of a few months. My promotion, and all the BS and stress that comes with that. Then on New Years, I met the love of my life, and we've since started a life together. So between moving and settling in and then working like 70 hours a week (no lie) I've barely had time for anything but to sleep. Hope you're still with me! **

**FOF's**

**lexy lujan- Thanks for reading and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! :)**

**Gnarled Bone- First off, thanks for the good wishes about my job! Very kind of you. :) As for the dog comment, yea I don't think he'll be around much. But I might throw him in for shits and giggles later on down the road. And I LOVE the word smolder too. Haha, so don't worry, no slanty face necessary. lol Enjoy the new chap! **

**Apathicus- Thanks for reading! :)**

**Guerrilla Warfare- I love poetry. :) And, no that was the first mention of Bella's past relationship(s). Thanks for reading, enjoy the new chap! :)**

**Harley Quinn Davidson- Glad you're enjoying it darlin! Enjoy the new chap! :)**

**tanis19- Thanks for reading! Enjoy! :)**

**xxDark Angel Babyxx- Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)**

**2koe- It's ok that you didn't review, I know people get busy. :) And it was someone from her past. ;) Enjoy!**

**marlijn- Thanks for reading! And enjoy! :)**

**-X-**

**Thank you to all of the silent readers who subscribe to me or the story as well!**

**peace&love  
Mel**

* * *

Alice

After Mrs. Valentine's lecture, she left us to silently work on our assignment for the week. I already had a poem that I could turn in for it, so I opted to sit and pretend to work instead. Not too long after, though, I immediately pick up on the quickening sound of someone's heartbeat.

It started out of nowhere, and after already attuning myself to it these last few days, I knew almost instantly that it was Isabella's heart that had increased it's speed. It set off my senses automatically, and without changing my physical position, I focused all of my attention on her. It was then that I also noticed the smell of brine coming off of her, and I realized why her heartbeat had suddenly escalated. She was quickly becoming emotionally distraught over something, and she was on the verge of crying.

To any human surrounding us, she'd appear to just be resting with her eyes closed, but all of my senses are on over-drive as I listen to her suddenly racing heartbeat and I smell the fresh tears that must be pooling behind her closed eyelids. From the corner of my eye, I see her shake her head in an attempt to calm herself down, and it's then that I can't take it anymore and have to look at her. Just to abate my own worries that she is indeed ok.

It's already taken all of my strength, all of my being, to not move towards her to comfort her in some way. So as I see her try and relax again, and I hear her heartbeat begin to slow down little by little, I just look at her. It's not a long glance, however, because the bell rings; signaling the end of my only time with her.

Sighing unnecessarily, I pack up my things and walk uncharacteristically slow from the room which Isabella has already scurried out of.

The rest of the school day passes like it always does, and when the final bell rings, I meet up with my other siblings in the parking lot.

"Took you long enough to get here." Rosalie tells me sarcastically as I join everyone. "Did you happen to run?" She continues.

I see Edward look at me curiously, trying to pick my brain, but I've already masked my thoughts of Isabella so that he won't know what I'm truly thinking.

"Sorry. I somehow misplaced a book." I lie. Vampires have perfect memories, but it's the best I could come up with on the spot. Another odd thing for even me.

Jasper shoots me a questioning look and I just shake my head slightly 'no' in response. I know he'll come to me later to talk; because of all my 'siblings', he's my best friend, and I know he's been worried about my swing of moods recently. Which is why Edward has been trying to get into my head so much lately, as well.

"Let's get out of here." Emmett voices and everyone silently complies.

As I turn towards Edward's Volvo though, I feel someone's stare warming my ice cold skin. With the way my senses are suddenly in a frenzy, I know it must be Isabella. Before I can dwell on it too much though, I'm pulled into a vision abruptly and my body freezes as it takes over my thoughts.

**__****Bella is staring at me quizzically, and after a moment, makes a step to turn away. Not noticing the oncoming skateboarder, or his vindictive grin; she steps right into his path and he makes no attempt to stop, running her down. He maintains his balance perfectly fine as he jumps over her now fallen frame, landing on his feet; the school book and papers that had been in her grasp, now strewn feet from her.**

**__****The other students that are standing close enough to have seen what happened are laughing loudly at her. Her expression remains hard as stone, though, as she picks up her discarded belongings, glares at the skateboarder, proceeds to kick his board away from her in annoyance and then stalks off.**

When I come out of the haze created by my vision, I turn to where I know Isabella is standing. Our eyes meet and I attempt to take a step towards her until I feel a firm hand on my forearm.

"Don't do it Alice." Edward's voice states coolly.

I give him a hard glare before shaking him off of me. I know he saw what happened, through my mind, at the same time I did. So he knows that she's about to be humiliated; only he doesn't feel this insatiable need to protect her like I do. Jasper takes Edward's hand and pulls him away from me, feeling the protectiveness rolling off of me, I'm sure.

As I turn back to Isabella, she's turning away from me as she had been in my vision. It's then that I look past her and see the skateboarder that she's yet to notice. Knowing I won't be able to reach her in time at a human pace, I make the quick choice of just calling out to her.

"Hey!" I shout out, gaining the attention of her and a few other surrounding students as well. The other students obviously shocked that I'm attempting to speak to someone outside of my family.

It's then that she notices the skateboarder and jumps out of the way just before he can purposely hit her like he was planning to do. A low growl rumbles in my chest, but not loud enough for any human ear to hear.

She turns back towards me once the skateboarder has disappeared through the parking lot. "Hi." She replies with her low, monotone voice.

We're quiet for a moment, as I find myself tongue-tied for the first time in eighty some odd years. My eyes are locked on hers and as I stare, I feel like a fish out of water. I snap out of it a few seconds later when I feel a wave of calm come over me and I instantly thank Jasper mentally.

"Sorry, I'm Alice." I give her a happy smile and she nods once before giving me a short smirk.

"Isabella." She replies softly, her demeanor seeming to relax just a little, also.

"I just wanted to say that I liked what you said in class today. You seem to really know your poetry." I say conversationally, grasping for anything to talk to her about, anything to get her to talk to me with that velvety voice of hers.

"I'm not too bad. Just a hobby." She quickly explains.

"Well still.." The tongue being tied returns and I seem stumped out of something to say. It's not very often that you'll find a vampire being unable to formulate a sentence. So the fact that it's happening right now, because of a human -my natural prey- is outstanding! "How long has it been a hobby?" I ask her.

"Since I was about ten years old." She answers softly. She seems like she's about to say more, but stops herself.

_"____Edward, ask Jasper what she's feeling, please." __I think, for my brother to hear._

A moment later, I feel the emotion hit me. She's feeling cautious, scared almost. Her blood's not racing though, so I know it's not that she's scared of my presence the way her natural instincts should tell her to be. It's hard to understand where this emotion is coming from when I know nothing about her.

"That's a long time to have a love for poetry." I comment with a smile.

"It is."

"Well, sorry for keeping you. My family is waiting for me." I tell her, a sad smile pulling at my lips. I'd love to keep talking to her, but I don't want her to feel scared talking to me. I feel another wave of calm hit me, and I know it's cause Jasper can feel my sudden sadness.

"It's alright. See you tomorrow." She gives a small wave before turning at the same time I do to walk away.

Jasper meets me half-way, and wraps a comforting arm around me. I've blocked my thoughts from Edward again, because it's not his business to know how I feel about this girl.

Jasper doesn't say a word, knowing it won't be private from our siblings. We all just get into our cars and head for home.

We pull up to our house no more than ten minutes later -vampire trait: we love driving fast- and everyone heads inside. Jasper hangs back when he sees me make no move towards the door.

"Alice?" He questions in his gentle southern drawl.

I meet his worried gaze and tilt my head towards the trees before taking off into them. I sense his presence behind me moments later as we run deep into the forest. I know he's letting me work some of my thoughts out, so he's just following me for now; letting me lead him until I know what I want to say and can figure out how I feel. I lead us up into the mountains and run until we're a bit ways up. I stop once I find a simple clearing that has a cliff to sit on, over-looking a small valley between some of the mountains.

Taking a seat, Jasper follows suit and we sit in silence. I take a deep breath in, inhaling the magnificent scent of fresh fallen snow and pine.

I look to Jasper, who looks back expectantly. "Isabella's my singer." I tell him and he raises an eyebrow inquisitively, waiting for me to elaborate further. "I know you know what I'm referring too. And it's the truth. Her blood calls to me like no one else's ever has." I tell him softly.

"But you've shown no discomfort or vulnerability towards her in the slightest." He states curiously.

"I could never hurt her Jasper. And it has nothing to do with the control I have over my thirst."

He goes back to just questioning me with his gaze, waiting for me to continue.

"She's the one." I whisper to him simply.

His mouth forms a silent 'oh' and he nods his head affirmatively. He looks out onto the landscape and I know he's trying to take that in. But not even a vision is needed to tell me what I know is coming.

"She's a human, Alice." He states sympathetically as his eyes come back to mine.

"I know. And for the last week, it's been the only thing coming to my mind. That, among other things, anyways. But she's the one. She's the girl I've been waiting on all these years to come fulfill the other half of my soul."

"And you're certain of this?" He asks me, voice cautious.

"I had a vision of her and I; before we officially met. It was when I'd gone out to sit and think at the lake the other night. She happened to be there when I got there. I smelled her scent first and realized right away how intoxicating her blood is. But moments after arriving, I was hit with a vision. She was still a human, we were in love and she... she knew what I am." I can feel the ebb of sadness trying to fight through the cloak of calm Jasper has me under, but instead it just creases my brow.

He knows I would never lie to him, much less about a vision. I can tell he's just as perplexed by the situation as I am. "And this is the reason for all of your odd behavior recently? I mean I know you've always felt kind of distant because of everyone being paired up. But this is what's been going on the last few days with your emotions?" He asks gently.

"Yes. She's been on my mind twenty-four-seven since that night. And that's where this over-whelming feeling of protecting her keeps coming from. Jazz, I'm meant to be with this girl. Whether she's a human or not."

"I think this is something you need to discuss with Carlisle and you know that eventually the rest of the family is going to need to know. Because in the end, this affects all of us. She's still a human at the end of the day and you know the laws about this." He reminds me. Not that I needed reminding, but just to put it out there.

"Yes, I know. I planned on speaking to Carlisle about it soon. Because now that you know, it won't be long before Edward knows. And I know you don't mean too, because I understand that you both share everything with one another. But he's been trying to get into my head for the last week, because he's noticed my mood too."

"Ok. Well you know I'm here for you Alice. Even though it would be hard to have her around, I care more-so about your happiness. If this girl is who you're meant to be with, then I will support your decision when the time comes."

"Thank you Jasper." I say as we embrace one another.

He kisses my forehead like the protective big brother he is, before wordlessly leaving me to my own thoughts.


End file.
